Zombie Physiology
The power to use the abilities of zombies. Variation of Undead Physiology. Also Called *Dead Guy Mimicry/Dead Man Walking/Walking Dead *Zed Mimicry *Zombie Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Zombie, an animated corpse brought back to life by variety of means, such as dark magic. The user's body is dead, possibly decomposing and lacking most physical need and weaknesses. Skin color of zombies can also vary widely, ranging from normal color to greens, blues, grays and even other colors. Their gait can also vary, from limping, sliding their feet on the ground or have the "arms forward" stance. There are several variations of zombies, mostly defined by how they are created: *'Type C': C'onstruct. Similar to Frankenstein Monster, this is the zombie you get when attempting to reanimate somebody/bodies from the dead — With Science, For Science! — causing them to Come Back Wrong. If they go berserk (which they probably will— zombies will be zombies), the good news is that they have an almost zero chance of spreading Zombification and creating a Zombie Apocalypse. *'Type F: F'lesh-eating. Your typical B-Movie zombie, it eats the skin, brains, or various other organs from the living, typically turning them into zombies — which makes them a lot like a ghoul. Can also be merged with Type V or P. *'Type P: P'lague-bearing. Created by a virus or occasionally machine or some-such. These are the zombies that are guaranteed to turn others into zombies due to their highly communicable virus or nanobots or whatever. Almost always merged with Type F. Often technically Living Zombies. **'Type PS: P'ara's'ite. A subtype of Type P, these zombies are created specifically via exposure to a form of parasitic life-form, be it the only stage or part of a series of mutations. *'Type R: R'evenant. An older variety, originating in European folklore, less prone to rotting and falling apart, which normally retains intelligence, and memories of its previous life. They are driven by a single burning purpose, most often vengeance or true love, driven by a desire so strong it can overcome even death. While conceptually very old, and the prototype from which many other undead derive, the Revenant has fallen out of favor for more modern breeds of zombie, and for the bloodsucking vampire. *'Type V: 'V'oodoo. The original zombie. Reanimated by Dark Arts or merely a living person brainwashed via drugs for Mind Control. May either do their creator's bidding or go insane and turn into Type F. This is a common type encountered in video games and RPGs such as Dungeons & Dragons. Applications *Apathy *Defunct Physiology **Brainlessness **Contaminant Immunity **Dermal Armor **Disease Immunity **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Endurance **Oxygen Independence **Pain Suppression **Pressure Resistance **Self-Sustenance **Thermal Resistance Variations *Anatomical Liberation *Body Part Substitution *Brain Empowerment *Consumption Healing *Conversion *Disease Generation *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Strength *Immortality *Killing Instinct *Matter Ingestion Associations *Apocalypse Inducement *Dark Arts *Necromancy *Necrotic Empowerment *Revenant Physiology *Undead Physiology *Voodoo *Zombie Lord Physiology *Zombification *Zompire Physiology Limitations *Most zombies are slow and/or clumsy. *Destroying the brain may kill a Zombie permanently. *Most zombies are either mindless or very stupid. *May hinder user's life with the craving for flesh and all. *User's body may continue to decay. *Magic and especially Necromancy, Dark Arts and Voodoo can control zombies. Known Users See Also: Our Zombies Are Different. Gallery Msfortune_skullgirls.jpg|After being chopped up into several pieces and reanimated by the Life Gem, Ms. Fortune a.k.a "Nadia Fortune" (Skullgirls) is now a walking, immortal corpse. Wasp_Zombies.jpg|Wasp (Marvel Zombies) Ironman_Zombie.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Zombies) Wolverine_Zombie.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Zombies) Vampire_Zombie.jpg|Michael Morbius (Marvel Zombies) Spiderman_Zombie.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Zombies) Captain_America_Zombie.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Zombies) Zombie_Rea.jpg|Rea Sanka (Sankarea) Melchiah.PNG|As the last vampire raised by Kain, Melchiah (Legacy of Kain) received the weakest portion of his gift, eventually mutating into a zombie-like creature who's body is unable to sustain its own flesh. Dead girl 005.jpg|Dead Girl's (Marvel Comics) X-gene failed to activate until after her death. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) MANIACCOP3BLURAYDETAILSFEAT.jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence) after being resurrected by the voodoo man, Houngan Malfaiteur. rot.png|Rottytops (Shantae) Zombie_H.png|Zombie (Valkyrie Crusade) Hulk_Zombie.jpg|Zombie Hulk (Marvel Zombies) Abracadaver.jpg|Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) squigly__skullgirls_by_frankaraya-d7w0m3w.jpg|Squigly (Skullgirls) Season_four_joe_sr.png|Joe Sr. (The Walking Dead) Phantom the Unkillable .jpeg|Having accepted the Zombie Tattoo out of obsession for immortality, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) has forgotten the luster of being human. The curse plus the influence of the Chess Pieces’ queen has lead him to become a demented zombie bent on wiping out the humanity he has come to hate. Tumblr_nxeu1fUPj31r2nvplo8_500.gif|Astro Zombies (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Them.jpeg|Them (Highschool of the Dead) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers